


Rag

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Rag, he helps Eliot get his first kiss from Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rag

**Author's Note:**

> For the Worth a Thousand Words Challenge, inspired by [this picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/dameange/pic/0000cybt).

Eliot found him mewling pathetically in a garbage can. The lady at the pet place called him a teacup cat. Apparently, he wouldn't get any bigger than his current size, sitting comfortably in the palm of Eliot's callused hand. When she tried to oh-so-causally take the cat off Eliot's hands, he knew the cat was also an expensive as hell. So that's how he found himself with a pet. Eliot ended up calling him Rag because the lady said he was a cross between a ragamuffin and a Persian. He had snorted when he heard that. Ragamuffin, what he had been called throughout his rough childhood and Persia, only one of the exotic places he had sold his skills.

Rag was black, with only a little white fur on his chest. With his bright, curious blue eyes closed and his chin lowered, Eliot had a hard time seeing him. The tiny bell on his tiny collar would help with tracking. Of course, the bell and collar turned out unnecessary: Rag followed him everywhere. He found it hilarious when Rag would trip and skid and slide after Eliot's feet, pouncing and playing. And giving Rag a ball of yarn almost bigger than him had been one hell of an entertaining hour.

He only brought Rag with him because Nathan had called an emergency meeting. He didn't have time to drop him off at the cat sitter, so Rag rode into Leverage Inc. in the pocket of Eliot's shirt. The curious, little black kitten was sitting back on his haunches, peering out.

Parker had eyed the cat with the trepidation any sane person would give a bobcat. Hardison had laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Eliot forcefully helped him out of it when Hardison made the mistake of teasing him about Rag. Sophie had cooed at them both. Rag ate up her attention; Eliot had rolled his eyes heavenward, pleading for help.

Nathan merely scratched Rag's little head. The grin was solely for Eliot though. So was the sweet kiss.

The End


End file.
